warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
IceClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) (3) Dewdrop padded around. 22:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze paused and suddenly felt as if she were missing apart of her. 22:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop looked curiously at Opalgaze. -- Diamondstar called for a patrol. "Opalgaze, Dewdrop, and Rubywhisker! Dawn patrol!" 22:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze shook her head to gain control again, and scurried over to her leader, stomach hanging. 23:04, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop followed Opalgaze and trodded out of the camp, not bothering to find out who was leading the patrol. 23:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) (Guess Leafeyes and Gemheart are warriors again, not kits anymore. x3) Leafeyes glarred at his brother.--- Gemheart blinked at his brother. "What?" he asked. 00:09, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop looked curiously at Leafeyes and Gemheart right before her tail parted camp. 00:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop padded over to Diamondstar, smiling. "Hey, is there any patrols free or anything...?" he asked, tipping his head slightly.---- Leafeyes leapt at his brother, knocking him over. 00:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar nodded. "Waterdrop, you may lead a hunting patrol. Pick your poison." She noticed Leafeyes. "Leafeyes!" She hissed. "Don't attack your clanmates!" 00:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC) "He's my brother! I'm just playing with him!" mutered Leafeyes, quickly sheathing his claws.--- Waterdrop smiled, his ice blue eyes shining. "Thanks," he mewed.---- Gemheart shoved his brother away. 00:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar gazed at Leafstar sternly before turning away. -- Dewdrop caught a lot of prey and returned to the camp, beaming. 00:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC) (LEafstar? x3) Leafeyes lashed his tail, growling as Gemheart easily shoved him in some ferns.---- Waterdrop blinked. "Would you...er...Like to join?" he asked. 00:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar blinked at Waterdrop. "Um, sure." She nodded at the warrior. 00:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop also got Gemheart to join. He waved his tail and raced off, muscules rippling. 00:43, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar followed Waterdrop. 00:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop crouched down, scenting a rabbit. 00:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar caught a fish. -- Dewdrop dropped her prey onto the fresh-kill pile. 01:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop killed the rabbit, and then went fishing. 01:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit arrived in IceClan, his ginger fur ruffled. He neared the camp and walked in as cats began looking at him, their eyes reduced to slits. As he neared the enterance, he was tackled down by a gray and white she-cat. She hissed "Intruder!" she alarmed. Cheetahspirit wriggled free "No, i'm not, Im just looking for Diamondstar!" he mewed desperatly. The she-cat's eyes widened, and she stepped off. "Fine, follow me" she ordered, walking away with her fluffy gray tail in the air. The she-cat called "Diamondstar!" ♥Stoemstar❄ 01:16, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar heard Cheetahspirit. "Cheetahspirit? What are you doing here?" She asked. 03:21, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze looked at the warrior who she had just passed. Oh StarClan, now what? she thought. 19:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit dipped his head in respect for Diamondstar "I wish to join the IceClan ranks, I don't think PetalClan was for me, and being there always made me feel as if I was never home." I don't even remember being born there! ''he thought. ♥Stoemstar❄ 22:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail slowly padded out of the Medicine Cat den and marveled at the strange cat. '"One problem always seems to replace another."' 22:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Leafeyes padded over to Opalgaze. "What's going on?" he asked, tail flicking.---- Gemheart cleaned a den. 22:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar nodded. "Will you be loyal here? I will let you in if you do." -- Dewdrop looked at Leafeyes, a look on interest in his gaze. ''But he's already set them eyes on that Opalgaze.. She thought jealously. 01:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit nodded "I promise to be as loyal as the most loyal warrior. I will dedicate myself to my clan for as long as I live. My new Clan and loyalty is IceClan, and IceClan only." He mewed sincerely, his eyes shining with pride. ♥Stoemstar❄ 02:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar smiled. "I'll tell the clan there is a new warrior in IceClan." 03:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit smiled, and nodded thankfully I hope they accept me... ♥Stoemstar❄ 11:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail brushed past Cheetaspirit on her way to the fresh-kill pile. The brush nearly knocked Swifttail over, but she got her balance and slowly limped to her destination. "One problem always seems to replace another." 17:07, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze returned back, and decided to get to know Cheetahspirit. she padded up to him. "Hello, I'm Opal...gaze." She stuttered, because for some reason, he seemed awfully familiar. 19:22, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar padded up to the Highthingie. 19:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Sandmask looked at her round belly, knowing she was going to start kitting any moment now. 21:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Lostheart stared at Cheetahspirit. "Hi." she meowed shyly. "I'm Lostheart. I'm glad you joined." she smiled, looking ready to faint like she always did whenever she talked to somebody. --- Chillcloud looked at Sandmask. "We need a medicine cat!" she called. 21:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Sandmask shreeked as a kit slid onto the ground. Consused, she looked at the kit. "Only... One?" She whispered. She leaned down and licked the kit. "Spiritkit." 21:48, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop smiled at Spiritkit. "She's beautiful." She told Sandmask. 21:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) The little black she-kit flailed her single white paw in the air and wailed. "Hush, my beautiful daughter." Sandmask purred, guiding Spiritkit to her belly so she could suckle. "Thank you, Dewdrop." 21:54, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop smiled at Sandmask. She glanced at Leafeyes, then Opalgaze, a slightly jealous look in her gaze. I hope Gemheart takes Opalgaze away from Leafeyes. That'll be nice. ''She thought. -- Diamondstar smiled at Spiritkit. 22:00, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Lostheart drew attention away from Cheetahspirit and stared at the nursery. "Oh, new kits..." 22:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop flicked her tail and padded over to Gemheart. "Do you like Opalgaze?" She asked. 22:09, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail heard the commotion. "New... KITS?!" she yelped. She quickly hobbled over to Sandmask. '"One problem always seems to replace another."' 22:30, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Leafeyes rested his tail on Opalgaze's shoulders. "You ok?" he asked.---- Gemheart blushed. "W-Well....U-U-Um..." he mewed. 23:25, April 3, 2013 (UTC) "I think so," Dewdrop mewed, smiling. "I think you and Opalgaze will do well together." She fluffed her fur. 23:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop licked his paw calmly, gazing at Diamondstar.---- Gemheart ruffled his pelt. "I-I didn't say i liked her!" he protested. 23:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) "But you're stammering. Hah." Dewdrop smiled haughtily. -- Diamondstar ruffled her pelt, feeling like a cat was watching her. She saw Waterdrop, and blinked. 23:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop quickly looked away, pelt ruffling in nervousness.---- Gemheart shook his head. "So?" he challenged. 23:35, April 3, 2013 (UTC) "And you blushed. And you're all shy, when you're usually the proud one. And you always show hints that you like Opalgaze when you look at her." Dewdrop flicked her tail. -- Diamondstar cocked her head. "Um, Waterdrop? Problem?" 23:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop flicked his tail, blushing a bit. "Erm, Nothing...." he mewed, muscles rippling as he calmly licked a paw.---- Gemheart growled. "Go away, would ya? I don't want to fight with my brother!" he hissed. 23:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail slowly hobbled over to the fresh-kill pile, took a pair of mice, and hobbled into the shade of a nearby oak. She ate alone, like usual, but with a little more lonliness today for some reason. '"One problem always seems to replace another."' 23:40, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop flicked her tail, happy and upset at the same time. -- Diamondstar blinked. "You're blushing." 23:42, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop flicked his tail. "S-So?? M-Maybe....i-think-your-cute!" he meowed, mummbling the last part ever so quietly and quickly.----Gemheart stomped away, pelt bristling. 23:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar blushed, her eyes large. 23:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop laughed, eyes humourous. "Now who's blushing?" he retorted sweetly. 23:56, April 3, 2013 (UTC) "W-what did you just say?" 23:57, April 3, 2013 (UTC) "Y-You know, you blushed!" mewed Waterdrop, blushing. 23:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar batted Waterdrop. "Hey, don't point that out!" She snorted. 00:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Waterddrop (I almost called him Waterderp. o.o) pinned her down, tail curling in amusment. "What're you going to do about that?" he murmured, purring. 00:04, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar yelped in surprise when Waterdrop pinned her down. "Waterderp! Let me up this instant!" She demanded. 00:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) WaterdrEp but his ears back, slightly hurt and the rest feeling guilty. "Sorry....I-I'll just go..." he murmured, padding away, head and tail low. 00:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar realized how much she hurt him and lowered her gaze, feeling guilty. "Um, sorry.. come back please?' 00:10, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop padded away, feeling horrible. 00:17, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "Waterdrop, sorry about how I snapped... I was surprised okay?" Diamondstar stumbled over words. 00:18, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop raised an "eye brow". "What do you mean?" he asked. 00:21, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit looked at Lostheart curiously, then walked to Diamondstar "Dianmondstar, may I go on a hunting patrol?" he didn't dare ask to lead it, he had just joined, after all. ♥Stoemstar❄ 00:23, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar nodded at Cheetahspirit. "You may lead it, Cheetahspirit. Take along Lostheart and a few other cats." She padded off to Waterdrop. "I was surprised you bowled me over.. okay.." She muttered. 00:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "I'm stupid, I know you don't like me," sighed Waterdrop. 00:34, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "I like you," Diamondstar mumbled under her breath. 00:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Lostheart shuffled over. "Hi again." 00:41, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "R-Really?" asked Waterdrop. 00:42, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "I suppose we haven't met before. I'm Lostheart." She smiled to Cheetahspirit. "Welcome to the Clan." 00:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit dipped his head in respect "I'm Cheetahspirit, and thank you" he mewed, his long tail swishing. "Anyway, I guess i'm leading. I'll take Opalgaze and Swifttail with us, if it's okay with you" he mewed. ♥Stoemstar❄ 00:52, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Lostheart tipped her head. "Swifttail is a medicine cat." She pointed out. 00:54, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail heard her name and immediately jumped up. She hobbled over to Cheetahspirit and Lostheart. "Yes, I am a medicine cat, but if you need me to come, I'd be glad to." She looked around the clearing, where most of the cats were arguing. "Please take me with you," she whined. '"One problem always seems to replace another."' 01:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Lostheart flattened her ears. "But what if cats need you at camp?" 12:43, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze sighed, as she knew Cheetahspirit was another cat who would cast a shadow over her. Though, she felt a connection to the tom, and a part of her seemed to fill up. 20:59, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "I guess we should, um, get going now." Lostheart meowed. 21:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar looked down, blushing. "Erm, yeah?" She mewed weakly. 23:50, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail turned to her leader, but knew what she should do. "I'll stay here," she mewed. "Some of the cats might need me." She gave a respectful nod to the leaving warriors and went back to the Medicine Cat Den. '"One problem always seems to replace another."' 00:19, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar nodded at Swifttail. 00:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop smiled, resting his tail on Diamondstar's shoulders. "I like you too," 23:54, April 5, 2013 (UTC) killerclaw runs into camp and speaks to the queens kills a kit runs away with waterdrop goes to spritkit stabs her gut slices diastars throat Diamondstar looked at Waterdrop. "I suppose so." She mumbled. 01:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze padded over to Cheetahspirit. "Hi," she mewed. 17:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit looked at Opalgaze "Hey" he mewed. His eyes flashed with a sudden understanding, as if the cat was a bit farmiliar yo him. ♥Stoemstar❄ 17:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze studied the tom. "I like your pelt, it's cool." 18:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar nodded at Waterdrop. "Want to go hunting?" She asked quietly. - Dewdrop watched Opalgazeand Cheetahspirit. ''They walk the same way... are they long-lost siblings? 18:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit flicked his tail "Thanks, Opalgaze. I like your fur too" he mewed, shufling his paws. ♥Stoemstar❄ 18:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze smiled. "Thanks! Yours reminds me of that cat Risingpaw's in MoonClan!" 18:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop flicked her tail, watching Cheetahspirit and Opalgaze. 18:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze flashed a glance at Dewdrop. 18:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Lostheart returned to camp, dragging a rabbit. Chillcloud ran over and helped the smaller she-cat. "Thanks." Lostheart panted. Chillcloud nodded. "Anyday." 18:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop looked over at Chillcloud and Lostheart. "Hey, you came back with prey!" She mewed excitedly. 18:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze dipped her head to the warrior and ran after the older warriors. "Chillcloud, Lostheart, Dewdrop, wait up!" 18:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Lostheart and Chillcloud set the rabbit down. "Hi, Opalgaze." Lostheart dipped her head. 18:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze smiled. "What're you guys doing?" 18:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop looked over at Opalgaze. "We're talking about, um, prey!" She kicked Lostheart in the leg. 18:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Lostheart gave her a weird, confused look. "Yeah, I just returned from hunting. Chillcloud helped me carry this." she nodded to the rabbit. Opalgaze playfully batted Dewdrop's ears. "I wanna join!" 18:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail padded over to where the group was talking. "Hi," she said. "Back with prey, I see." She licked her lips at the scent of the prey, but forced herself to wait to eat. "One problem always seems to replace another." 18:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze flinched at the sound of Swifttail's voice. "Oh Swifttail, you scared me!" she mewed. Opalgaze was always sort of a scaredy cat. 19:18, April 6, 2013 (UTC) "Yup!" Lostheart said to Swifttail. "How's life been in the medicine den?" "It's been great," Swifttail replied. "It hasn't been busy, though." Swifttail looked up into the sky. "And I think I have a new connection to StarClan..." "One problem always seems to replace another." 19:28, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop smirked at Opalgaze. "It's just about prey, oh yeah, hi Swifttail! What about a connection to StarClan?" 20:13, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail shook her head. She looked down at Dewdrop and said, "Oh, I mean it seems like I'm more in tune with StarClan than when I first joined the clan. "One problem always seems to replace another." 20:28, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop nodded. "Oh," She mewed. "So. You need anything?" 20:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail quickly snatched up a mouse, and said through a full mouth, "Nothing but a little chow." She turned and slowly limped back to the Medicine Cat den. "One problem always seems to replace another." 20:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop grabbed a rabbit and ate it. 20:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze sat and listened. "What about a connection to StarClan?" 21:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail turned around about halfway to her den. She dropped the mouse and said, "It seems like I have a better connection with StarClan than when I came." "One problem always seems to replace another." 00:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop went out hunting. Swifttail slowly hobbled back to her den. "One problem always seems to replace another." 00:46, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop caught a mouse. 02:01, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop smiled at Diamondstar's pelt shining in the sun. "Sure," he murmured. 02:06, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Race you," She dashed out of camp. 02:07, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop smirked, dashing after his leader. 02:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar tripped and fell into a hole. 02:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop skidded to a hault, noticing her. "Have a nice trip?" he teased, smiling. He picked her up. 02:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar climbed out of the hole, gasping for breath. "That. Was. Not. Nice." She complained. 02:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop's eyese flittered with worry. "Are you ok though?" he asked. 02:13, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, I'm fine. Just remind me never to go running straight into holes again." She groomed her pelt. 02:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop flicked his tail, calmly removing a leaf from the top of his leader's head. "If you didn't fall, I would'a fallen into it," he mutterd. 02:16, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "That would have been very interesting," Diamondstar remarked thoughtfully, her eyes glimmering in amusement. 02:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" Waterdrop purred, batting her ear. 02:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar dodged the bat, a smirk painted on her face. 02:23, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Trying to be slick, eh?!" growled Waterdrop playfully, crouching in a hunter's crouch. 02:24, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar circled Waterdrop. "Is that a problem?" She snorted. 02:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop lashed his tail. "No, I just know I can take you!" he meowed, leaping at her. 02:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar hooked out a paw, casually tripping Waterdrop. 02:35, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop quickly flashed out a paw, hooking it onto her shoulder. As he fell, so did she. 02:37, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar tumbled onto Waterdrop, her eyes wide in surprise. 02:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop backed away, shaking his pelt free of dirt. "Shouldn't we be hunting?" 02:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "I don't think we can hunt anymore. I bet we chased away all the prey!" She remarked. 02:40, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop sniffed the air, scenting nothing but stale scents. "Guess so...Know what?" he asked. 02:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "I dunno." Diamondstar thought for a moment, then tackled Waterdrop. 02:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" yowled Waterdrop, nipping her ears softly. 02:45, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar batted Waterdrop's face with her tail teasingly. 02:46, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop purred, eyes shining, meeting her's. 02:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar gazed steadily back at Waterdrop, feeling fuzzy. 02:48, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop felt warm at heart, smiling. 02:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar shook her head, telling herself that she didn't feel anything. She couldn't feel anything for the tom in just a short time, she couldn't. 02:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop licked a paw, muscules rippling. (x3 Showing himself off) 02:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Show off." Diamondstar muttered playfully. 03:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop jumped. "Wha?" he asked. 03:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not a tom, you know?" Diamondstar grinned. 03:07, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop flikced his tail. "Ya, your a she-cat..." 16:11, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar twitched her ear. "Of course I'm a she-cat." She fluffed her fur happily. 17:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze chased her tail out of bordom. 19:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop jumped onto Opalgaze. 19:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze rolled over and pinned Dewdrop. "Gotcha now!" 19:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop yowled in shock and rolled over and pinned Opalgaze. 20:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail jumped in shock at Dewdrop's yowl. "One problem always seems to replace another." 20:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop looked over at Swifttail and grinned mischeviously. 20:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail glared at Dewdrop and, without notice, tackled Dewdrop and pinned her to the ground. She grinned mischeviously. "Gotcha," she hissed. "One problem always seems to replace another." 20:48, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "No no, I can't have two cats pwning me down at once." Dewdrop batted Swifttail off happily. 20:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC) (>:3) Swifttail batted Dewdrop's ear happily and hobbled back to her den. "One problem always seems to replace another." 20:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop jumped up and accidently hit Opalgaze. 21:06, April 7, 2013 (UTC) With no kits, Coldpelt had the duties of being a Warrior again; after about seven moons of not. Of course she'd been out now and again... But now she had to get back to her optimal condition, back to before she had been expecting. Of course she loved her kits; she had birthed them... me, is Mistshadow retired yet? I'll retire her. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 02:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC) (No, she didn't retire yet.) Dewdrop yelped. "oops!" 02:58, April 8, 2013 (UTC) (What the heck, Crys?) Swifttail jumped straight up at Dewdrop's cry, and ran straight over there. https://s.deviantart.com/emoticons/t/trollface.png JFJ was here http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png 17:43, April 8, 2013 (UTC) (fix your sig, yo.) Dewdrop looked blankly at Swifttail. "What? I stepped on Opalgaze.." 18:01, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Redshade had just died of his wounds, his eyes black and bleeding. Stormpelt was missing. Is not Creepy 21:56, April 8, 2013 (UTC) (Redshade reminds me of BRVR now... how you described dos eyes....) Altaria cried out when she saw Redshade. 22:19, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit walked out of camp with Lostheart, Swifttail, and Opalgaze, he also invited Mistyheart with them, as she wanted to strech her legs too. As he neared the corner, he saw a large snow hare on a root, nibbling away. He growled and leaped, killing it with one sharp bite to the spine. He carried it back, smiling at Mistyheart "I can catch prey as well as any cat, no matter where I come from." he gloated. Mistyheart frowned "I never said you coul-" she cut off when she suddenly sprang into the brack, and a moment later, she came out with a larger-then normal brown rabbit, about twice the size of Cheetahspirit's. She smiled "Not so great after all, pretty boy" she glowered, wlaking away with her tail held high and Cheetahspirit pouting. ♥Stoemstar❄ 22:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop sat on the ground, pouting out of boredom. 22:28, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Leafeyes watched Opalgaze go, sighing sadly.---- Gemheart sighed, knowing no matter how much he liked Opalgaze, his brother would always steal her.---- Waterdrop purred. "Good thing, your a pretty she-cat," commented Waterdrop to Diamondstar, blushing heavily. 22:33, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar blushed. "Why, thank you." She mewed happily. -- Dewdrop looked crestfallen, knowing that Leafeyes liked a cat that wasn't her. 22:35, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop purred. "No prob!"---- Leafeyes flicked his tial. 22:39, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop blinked at Gemheart. "I think it'd be a better fit for Gemheart and Opalgaze to be together." She mewed under her breath. 22:40, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Redshade lost his color. Is not Creepy 22:45, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Altaria fainted. 23:04, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail ran over to Altaria. After she knew she was alright, Swifttail hobbled over to Redshade. "Stay safe is StarClan," she whispered to him before she called for her leader. "Diamondstar!" she called. "Diamonstar, come quick!" https://s.deviantart.com/emoticons/t/trollface.png JFJ was here http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png 00:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Lostheart glared at Mistyheart. "Come on, Cheetahspirit. We can catch more than her." Diamondstar heard the warriors and her head shot up. "Waterdrop, fllow me!" 01:05, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze looked at Cheetahspirit. She motioned him aside. "Don't worry about Mistyheart," she mewed. "She always thinks she's better. Whenever she has the chance to, she'd make fun of my stomach." 20:05, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop looked at Cheetahspirit and Opalgaze, and yawned. 21:20, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop nodded, pelting after Diamondstar.---- Leafeyes licked a paw. 00:45, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar saw Redshade, and flinched, her eyes huge. 01:19, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop dipped his head to the warrior. "He was a good warrior," he murmured, resting his tail on Diamondstar, ready to be hurt by her. 01:23, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail gave a sorrowful look at her leader and then looked down at Redshade. https://s.deviantart.com/emoticons/t/trollface.png JFJ was here http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png 16:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Altaria fainted next to Redshade, tired from the deaths. Diamondstar looked down. "Burial?" 18:35, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail looked at her leader, waiting for her decision. https://s.deviantart.com/emoticons/t/trollface.png JFJ was here http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png 13:11, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop nodded. "And we should get Altaria to the medicine cat..." he mewed. 16:34, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Rainpaw padded up. "Traitors!" she hissed in a rasp. "I was supposed to be the next medicine cat! If I'm going to be treated like this, I'll leave!" Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 21:46, April 12, 2013 (UTC) (......) Diamondstar looked over at Swifttail. "Swifttail, take Altaria to the medicine den and help her up, will you? And Waterdrop, stay with me." She looked over at Rainpaw. "Rainpaw, Swifttail was medicine cat apprentice before you..." She mewed forcefully. 22:43, April 12, 2013 (UTC) (I had no idea....) Swifttail looked up from the ground and drug Altaria over to the Medicine Cat den. https://s.deviantart.com/emoticons/t/trollface.png JFJ was here http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png 23:31, April 12, 2013 (UTC) (It's true. ._. Swifttail was apprentice before Rainpaw.) Diamondstar flicked her tail and watched Swifttail take Altaria away. ''She should get a name change, The silver tabby thought to herself. 23:46, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Rainpaw sniffed "Mistshadow was supposed to retire, and she said she would so I could become an apprentice! I'm sorry! She's the one who needs to hurry up..." 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 03:24, April 13, 2013 (UTC) (Asdf. Forget what Shadow said.) Diamondstar looked over at Rainpaw. "It's okay, you'll get a chance when she retires. I bet Swifttail will make you her apprentice." 17:52, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop nudged Diamondstar. 19:57, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar looked back at Waterdrop. "Yes?" 20:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Spotty appeared out of nowhere, randomly. His eyes narrowed. (He's an IC cat. LOOK HIM UP.) ~Red Dewdrop glanced at Spotty and muttered to herself. 16:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Leafeyes licked his paw.---- Waterdrop smiled at her. "Welll....ERm...Do you want to walk?" he asked. 17:34, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar nodded at Waterdrop. "Sure," She mewed. 21:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop purred, eyes shining. "Great," he murmured, waving his tail to her as he padded to the camp exit. 22:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar nodded and dashed after him. 22:44, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Addertail padded forwards and started to lap from the stream. All of a sudden a gust of wind blew him into the stream, and he hit his head on a rock. He felt his life seeping away, much like his blood. 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 23:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop was out hunting until she scented something metallic. "Blood!" She hissed. 00:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC) (Metallic? :3) Swifttail dashed out of camp to where Dewdrop was. "Blood?" She sniffed and ran to where Addertail lay, unconcious. https://s.deviantart.com/emoticons/t/trollface.png JFJ was here http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png 01:23, April 15, 2013 (UTC) (Metallic scents, like, hard to explain) Dewdrop's eyes were wide as she looked at Addertail. 01:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, ok. :3) Swifttail gestured from Dewdrop to Addertail as she grabbed the scruff of Addertail's neck and started dragging him on shore. https://s.deviantart.com/emoticons/t/trollface.png JFJ was here http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png 01:46, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop followed the medicine cat apprentice. 01:47, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Kestrel sat in the clearing and licked a brown paw, sighing.Silverstar ♥ Diamondstar glanced at Waterdrop. "What do you want?" 21:54, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail hobbled into camp, dragging Addertail's limp, almost lifeless body in with her. (Don't worry, I'll keep him alive. :P) 00:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) (I want him to die LOL) Rubywhisker's eyes widened. "The clan is in some dark times..." 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 01:03, April 16, 2013 (UTC)re warrior, she lowered her head. "It's too late," she sighed. 01:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Rainpaw padded up. "Uhm... C-can I help?" 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 01:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop's eyes widened. "N-no..." She whispered. "Addertail can't be.." She trailed off and glanced at Rainpaw. "H-he's dead... we can't do anything.." 02:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Rainpaw let out a whimper. "Please no..." she wanted to screech, but vocal cords wouldn't allow her. 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 10:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail looked up and over to Rainpaw. "Go get Diamondstar," she mewed. "Now." 17:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) A dark figure lurked in the shadows. It was the Dark FOrm, but noone knew it. Is not Creepy 23:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) OPalgaze sighed. 23:59, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Leafeyes padded over to Opalgaze. "Hey," he murmured. 00:12, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar was out hunting, unknowing of Addertail's death. 01:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Kestrel gasped, her eyes wide. "Oh no," She whispered, trembling. "What happened to him?" She asked. Toxicshadow growled.Silverstar ♥ Waterdrop followed Diamondstar, tail high. 23:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail looked up. "Stay here," she mewed, "I'm going for Diamondstar." Swifttail darted out of camp, limping every couple of steps. She finally cought up to Diamondstar. Unfortunately, her loud pawsteps and havey panting scared away all the prey. 01:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar jumped as she saw her prey that she had been stalking dash away. "Swifttail..." She muttered. 04:14, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Rainpaw couldn't move. "I-I...What... Why..." her heart was screaming. 'Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 09:32, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail, after she stopped wheezing, told Diamondstar everything. "You need to come to camp," she said, "Quick." 21:14, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar nodded. "What happened?" She asked as she followed Swifttail to the camp. 01:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Opalgaze shifted her light-changing view towards Leafeyes. "Hey," she mewed sweetly. 13:36, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail kept her pace with her leader, even though she stumbled every few steps. "Dewdrop and I found Addertail in the river, knocked out," Swifttail started. "I brought him to camp but... It was too late..." '''JFJ|''Praying for those injured in the Boston Bombings.'' 18:09, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Rainpaw collapsed to the ground. "I can't..." ----- Rubywhisker grieved. "He was a great warrior..." she started to shake. "I've heard of deaths in other clans too.... It can't be..." 'Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 21:55, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:IceClan Category:Clans